1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy stringed musical instruments, and more particularly to an improved molded toy instrument assembled from a minimum number of components.
2. Background of the Invention
Stringed instruments executed substantially in plastic are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,881,229, granted Oct. 4, 1932, to Arthur P. Young, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,154, granted May 20, 1952, to Mario Maccaferri, disclose representative plastic stringed instruments.
The stringed instrument in Young is assembled from several individually molded components, such as a frame, a neck, and a keyboard. Screws are used to join the frame to the neck, and the keyboard to the neck. In an alternative embodiment, the neck and the keyboard are molded as a single component. A diaphragm is secured to the open, upper side of the frame and a sounding board is secured to projections on the open, lower side of the frame. Frets are integrally formed on the keyboard, and strings extend longitudinally between metal hooks and pegs on the pegboard.
The stringed instrument in Maccaferri is also assembled from at least two individually molded components, such as a (1) unitary upwardly opening body, neck and head, and (2) a planar sounding board to cover the open side of the body. A fretted finger board fits into the unitary neck and head, and a bridge is secured transversely across the upper surface of the sounding board. The molded components are joined together by adhesive cements.
Additionally, U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 23,620, granted Feb. 24, 1953, to George A. Finder, shows a cast plastic musical instrument of simplified construction.
While the plastic stringed instruments described above are well suited for use as full sized instruments, they do not lend themselves well to reductions in size, weight and cost that must be realized in the production of an inexpensive, light-weight, child's toy.